


flexibility [kuroo tetsurou x f! gymnast! reader]

by bitch_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_chan/pseuds/bitch_chan
Summary: In which Kuroo's girlfriend is a gymnast and he uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 84





	flexibility [kuroo tetsurou x f! gymnast! reader]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes, this isn't edited
> 
> i've been wanting to write this for a while and i finally took the time to do so, i hope y'all enjoy it! 😊

You sigh in relief as you slump onto the plush black living room couch, not paying any mind to the sweat on your body soaking the cushion beneath you. Without another thought, you close your eyes in exhaustion and let your body rest from your previous practice. 

Your coach had made you go through the new floor routine countless times, the upbeat and spunky song that you liked when you first heard it, but after hours on end of the same tune, you couldn't even stand the thought of it.

It was stuck in your head though, and you hated every second.

You lie on the couch for what feels like hours, not able to even waste a second of your energy on trying to move. You're almost half asleep when you hear the sound of jingling keys before the front door pushes open.

Immediately sitting up, you bring your attention to the person walking through the doorway, your boyfriend of two years, Kuroo Tetsurou. His white shirt is matted to his torso from sweat, body dripping with droplets of water, and you can't help but admire the view of his ass in his shorts as you watch him walk into the kitchen.

"Hey babe, was practice hard?" You ask as you raise yourself from the couch and walk over to him, his eyes now boring into you as you become increasingly aware of your (f/c) leotard sticking to your still slightly damp body. 

Almost mindless, Kuroo licks his lips and let's out a low "mhm," in response. You shrink back slightly under his gaze, heat starting to come up and pool in your abdomen.

"You know, practice was pretty stressful. I could use something to help me unwind," he teases as he walks closer to you, trapping you between his body and the cool counter top behind you. You feel his bulge rub against you, the heat of his body overtaking all of your senses as he leans in and cheekily nips at your earlobe.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, you loop your arms around the ravenette's neck, his breath pulsing and pushing against your own. You let out a moan as he grinds his hips up into yours, the needed friction causes small waves of pleasure to pulse through you.

"I-I can think of a few things that will help you re-relax," you stutter out as Kuroo's hands slide up your back and settle on the straps of your leo before gently nudging them down off your shoulders and past your chest, letting the spandex fabric bunch up at your ribs. 

The cool air nips at your (s/c) skin, goosebumps breaking out in little hills along your arms and legs as the cold sensation causes your nipples to harden and poke at the fabric of your black sports bra.

"Hm, did my little kitten like that?" Kuroo asks, bringing his hand up to your chest before fondling it over the fabric. He lightly pinches at your left nipple, causing your head to loll back in pleasure as you moan lightly. He bunches your black bra underneath your breasts, pushing them up as he switches to directly thumb your right nipple. 

Continuing his ministrations, he begins to roll down the rest of your leotard off of your body, past the divet of your waist and the swell of your hips before pushing it down completely, the thin fabric of your seamless underwear falling down with it.

Kuroo stops his movements to kneel down in front of you and take in the sight of your soaked lips, he gently thumbs along the slit, a sigh falling from your mouth as you bring your hand to knot itself in his thick, black hair.

"Ple..please," you whine out in desperation, Kuroo smirks in response.

""Please" what?" He sneakily asks, teasing your clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Please, sir!" You cry out in desperation.

"Good girl, kitten," Kuroo finishes before diving into your slick folds, tongue dragging up and down your folds as he nudges your thighs apart with his hands. He continues to suckle at your folds before pulling back and grunting in frustration.

"Wha-" you begin before he grasps your thighs roughly and pushes you back so that you're now lying down on the counter, body splayed out beneath him. He smirks when he continues to push your legs, you automatically shift to allow them the sit comfortably. 

It's not long before both your legs are pushed by your head, exposing your dripping cunt to the world even more. He then grabs your arms and replaces his with them, keeping you spread open for him.

"Look how flexible you are kitten, so pretty for me," Kuroo coos as he drags a finger from your lips down your collarbone, down to your chest as he takes his time to swirl his pale limb around each nipple before letting it slide down your tummy before it stops right underneath your bellybutton. 

He smirks, "look at you, so open, so wet. And it's all for me too. How lucky am I?" He purrs before sliding his index and middle finger into your soaked folds, the flesh seeming to suck them in.

You moan loudly at the intrusion, bucking up into his hand before he holds your hips down tightly with his other hand. He smirks and leans down, finding your quivering clit with his tongue. Working his fingers into you, he swirls his tongue around your bundle of nerves, the bud shaking and twitching as moans spill from your lips.

"Ah-ahha! S-sir!" You yell out as Kuroo's fingers hit the pressure point deep inside of you. You feel him smirk against you as he pounds his fingers into you and sucks your clit even more aggressively, intent on giving you pleasure. 

Your thighs start to shake as you can feel your orgasm building up quickly, strings of moans falling from your wet lips, drool sliding down the side of your face as you grip your own legs hard enough to leave nail marks.

"So good for me, (Y/n). So good," he mewls out.

Your legs start to shake and you're about to cross that peak when all of a sudden Kuroo lifts his face and pulls out his fingers, stopping the pleasure that you so badly wanted.

"N-no! Sir, don't stop!" You demand with tears of pleasure streaming down your flushed cheeks, the red hue so very vivid that it looks like you had placed mountains and mountains of blush upon your face. 

Kuroo quickly rips off his clothes and stands up in front of you, leaning down so your torsos are pressed against each other, his erection rubbing against your swollen, puffy lips. He places a gentle kiss on your lips before pulling away and staring into your (e/c) eyes with his own lust-laced ones.

"Oya? Is kitty trying to make the demands now?" He teases coyly as he continues to circle his hips, his dick dragging against your folds. You whine out at the feeling and attempt to push your hips back into his, but to no avail. 

He continues to tease you against him, hands lightly running over your chest, thighs, and stomach, the airy touches causing you to shiver blissfully.

"Ple..please sir, please," you beg him, still attempting [and failing] to roll your hips onto his.

""Please" what, kitten? What do you want?" He asks, slyly lining himself up with your sopping hole.

"Please Tetsu! Fuck me!" You shout out. He smiles at your words and sheaths himself into you with one long thrust, balls deep, lips meeting your own. 

You moan into his mouth at the feeling of finally being full, hips stationary for only a moment before you start to grind your hips back, wanting that glorious friction. Getting the hint, Kuroo begins to pound into you ruthlessly, intent on giving you all the pleasure you want.

"Ugh, so tight for me kitten! So good!" He moans out while he takes in the sight of you under him. Tears of pleasure escaping your eyes and wetting your cheeks, drool pooling on the counter as your body glistens with sweat. 

Breasts pushed up from the bunched fabric of your sports bra, the squishy mounds bouncing with each thrust. Your legs are straight up in the air, showing off everything you have to offer down there, the inside of your thighs shining with your glossy slick.

He grasps your hips in his large hands and raises them off of the counter, causing your back to arch as your legs remain straightened up by your head, your body practically folded in half as he hammers himself in and out, in and out. You can't help but let out loud, promiscuous moans.

"So..so deep! More! More!" You blabber out, head and thoughts numb with pleasure at the position as Kuroo works himself into you even faster, your hips rolling back against his desperately. 

You can feel your orgasm building up fast as he hits all of the good spots inside of you, your thighs starting to shake violently as Kuroo's own hips start to lose their rhythm, making it known that he's close to his orgasm as well, his loud moans and grunts joining yours in tandem.

You can feel yourself almost crossing that peak when Kuroo brings a hand down to rub circles into your clit, the extra source of pleasure causing you to finally reach your orgasm. "Te-Tetsu!"

It comes in a large wave of pleasure as you clamp down onto Kuroo, the added pressure helping him to reach his own peak, your name falling from his lips in a breathy moan as his white seed spills into you. The both of you continue to ride out your orgasms together, hips lightly rocking against one another before finally halting all movements.

Kuroo practically collapses on top of you, his sweaty forehead resting against your own. He's careful not to rest too much of his weight on your body, his softening erection slipping out of you in the process. 

You bring your legs down and hook them around his thin waist, the limbs sore from constantly keeping them up. You lean your head up and kiss him, both of you smiling into the kiss.

"Was it good?" He asks you through the kiss. You give him a hum as a positive response before going back to his lips. He laughs gleefully and shifts the two of you. Holding you up by your thighs, he picks you up and walks the two of you over and into the bathroom. 

He sets you down gently on the side of the tub before turning on the tap and letting it get hot, once it's at a good temperature, he plugs the drain and allows the water to rise.

He lets the bath fill up as he pours in a few handfuls of lavender epsom salts, the relaxing smell filling your senses. Once the water is at the perfect level he turns off the faucet and gently picks you up and sets you in the bath, aware that your legs are, and will be, very sore. 

He climbs in after you and lovingly cleans the both of you off. You melt into him as he washes you down, leaving a trail of little butterfly kisses along your collarbone and shoulders.

When the water turns cold and the both of you are clean, Kuroo steps out and quickly dries himself off before picking you up and wrap you in a fluffy towel. His eyes look into yours, an overwhelming sense of love and pride coming from him.

"I love you, (Y/n)," he whispers before kissing you sweetly.

"I love you too, you big goof," you respond with a bright smile before gifting him a kiss back.


End file.
